Avatar: The Celestial Chronicles
by Angelus007
Summary: Water…Earth…Fire…Air…Heavens.Before the Avatar had become the most powerful of Benders, they were guided by beings known as the Celestials. One has been blessed with a gift from these divine beings to help conquer a threat the Avatar cant handle alone. OC
1. A Simple Request

_Water…Earth…Fire…Air….Heavens….Before the Avatar had become the most powerful of Benders, they were guided by beings known as the Celestials. This men and women were masters and teachers of the sacred arts of bending, enough to mix elements in ways not yet thought of and adaptable enough to learn new ways quickly. After the first of the Avatars learned from those masters, they ascended to the heavens, watching them from above. However, in times of great incoming chaos, the Celestials would descend and give their power to man to counter the threat. These men were the true benders. For they taught the Avatar._

In a moderate sized village off of the coast of the Earth Kingdom, in a rather large home near the sea, a young man was reading up on the months of peace that followed Ozai's fall during the war from his room. After reading for a while, his long brown hair got in his eyes. He calmly placed the tablet he was reading down on a table and watched the sun fly over him. He turned his head to the coast and watched the waves pulled onto the shoreline. Peace really had come. The man opened his door to head outside to enjoy the day. Golden eyes of a firebender gleamed against the rays of the sun as he walked into a garden to watch a stream of fish chase each other. He looked over a bush and saw his mother trimming a hedge nearby. Her eyes also gave a golden shimmer. She wore silk robes and a wide brim hat to keep the sun from blinding her. She had just given some of the plants water before her son came outside. She was glad about the result of the war. She had been an officer for the Fire Nation, the land that sought to "unite" the world under them, before she met her husband and gave birth to her son during the war. Since then, their family had been discrete about certain things. Especially after certain incidents. She smiled as her son walked to greet her.

"Mother, I have heard that the Earth King of Ba Sing Se wanted reports on how people were recovering from the war."

"That's right…so many people have fallen on both sides…he just wants to know how bad it resulted. And how we can restart from all this. You father knows a bit more about it than I. Perhaps you could speak with him about that subject." She said as she burnt some old leaves in her hands and blew the ashes over some of her berry bushes.

"I think I'll do that. See later then, mom…" the young man said as he went for the wall that protected their house and climbed over it.

"Just like your father…"

The man ran out of the village and towards the coast. There, he saw a dark skinned man with blue eyes waterbending to pull fish to his boat. The man's hair laid at shoulder length, similar to the young man's. The man laughed when he pulled a big one out and onto the boat.

"You got a big one, Dad!" the young man shouted.

"It's a matter of skill son!"

"In that case, I'll be grabbing the biggest one then?"

"Oh-ho-ho, you're funny!"

The young man waved his arms and focused. The water in front of him started to cool and then freeze into a small berg. He jumped on it and pushed the water to propel him towards the boat. When he got close enough, he climbed into the boat to help his father. The pair pulled a large, stubborn fish to the boat before rowing to shore. As the father gathered up the supplies, his son pulled all of the fish into a bag.

"Dad? Mother said you knew about what was going on with the Earth King making accountability with all of the villages and towns in the nation."

"Ah….that's right. Every leader around the world is doing the same thing. The scars of war ran so deep. They wanted to know how far so. Therefore, they ask people of every province to come and report any damages. It's to find out how much damage needs to be repaired."

"So…who's going for our province?"

"I was actually going to ask you to go, son…"

"Me?"

"Why not? It's a simple request. All it really consists of is delivering a letter. Besides, you know how Ba Sing Se is. You could use this chance to get away from the village anyway." his father smiled.

"You sure you'll be all right without me then?"

"I think we will manage. I'll speak with your mother about before you go anywhere."

"Oh boy…."

Father and son headed back to town with their catch. As they walked away from the beach, the boy took a quick inhale of the ocean air. In was always refreshing to come to the beach. As they walked into town, some of the citizens in town greeted them as they walked by. Some of the girls were giving the young man provocative looks he walked past them.

"Oh brother…." He blushed.

"Haha! That's my boy. Don't worry, you get used to the old family charm."

"It must have skipped a generation…" he smirked.

"….You're funny…in case you didn't notice, I AM married."

"Yeah but, didn't you have to chase mother?"

"We chased each other, besides charm comes in many ways."

"Right….anyway; I'm going ahead, old man. It's not like you can keep up or anything."

"Try saying that as you eat my dust!" the father shouted as he ran past his boy. The son ran quickly past him and a little race began for them. As they ran to the house, the father used waterbending to slow his son a bit and get ahead. The son did the same thing. Getting closer and closer, they used more devious tactics to slow each other. At one point, the father's legs were frozen in ice while his son dashed past him. He broke the ice and ran hard to catch his son. Soon, they reached their house, gasping for air all the while. The mother walked up to the front of their home and just shook her head.

"Aren't you too old to be playing like that, my dear?" she teased.

"Hey…I caught up…didn't I?" he said between breaths.

"Barely…." His son said, finally getting a second wind.

The mother helped them inside the house and later started cooking some of their catch while her son dried the rest. The father came in to speak with his wife.

"Zhen…Can I have a moment?"

"Of course, dear. Tanna finish up here and get ready for dinner, alright?"

"Yea, mom! Got it." The son responded while finishing up.

The couple went into the living room and sat down. The father gave his wife looks from time to time. She was still as beautiful as when he ran into her.

"What is it, Keota?"

"It's about our son. I was talking to him about going to the Earth capital to deliver the report on our province for us. We haven't done it yet and this can be a way for him to get away from the village."

"…True…we aren't exactly being chased anymore…thanks to the Avatar. But what about someone to get him there? To protect him?"

"Our son doesn't need protection…you and I both know that."

"But…I still would want someone there to watch him. A recovering world can be a dangerous one."

"….Indeed. But who would you suggest?"

Zhen smiled as she made her suggestion.

"Perhaps someone from Kyoshi Island?"

"Why them? I know for a fact that they don't…"

"They are recovering just as much as we are. We could pay for an escort for our son. They would just have to watch him until he returns…besides…"

Zhen started whispering more details to her husband about why she suggested this. He looked at her for a moment before agreeing.

"So, that is what you are up to. I guess I have no choice then. I'll get the documents for him so he can leave after dinner. The sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can enjoy his time away from here. Besides, his birthday is coming up soon…this will be a nice present for him."

He walked off to gather the paperwork while Zhen went to the kitchen. Tanna had already cooked most of the food. He pulled some broth out of a pot with waterbending and soaked a grilled fish in the juices. He then inhaled and blew light flames over the fish to get it to the right temperature. Zhen smiled at her son. He had always been gifted like that. Even at the tender age of four, he was learning to waterbend from his father and learned some firebending from her. He really was different, to say the least.

"I think it's ready mom."

"Alright, help me set up."

She grabbed a few things before heading to the table. Tanna followed with the entrees. She looked at her child again. It will have been sixteen years in a couple weeks that she brought her son into the world. She had watched him grow up to be a handsome young man. This birthday coming up would be special in more than one way though. She set the table with Tanna's help and waited for her husband. Keota soon returned with a scroll containing the information the King requested.

"Well look at this! Is it time to eat now?"

"It was five minutes ago…you take too long." Zhen teased again.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. The papers were everywhere, I almost drowned in them." He said while acting dramatic.

"Just sit down already!" she snapped as he laughed.

The family soon sat down to dinner. After finishing their meal, Keota looked as Tanna and then the scroll next to him.

"You know, your mother and I spoke about that information being sent to Ba Sing Se. And we both agree that you could go deliver it to the Earth King in my stead."

"But there is one stipulation to you going. You need an escort there." His mother said.

"An Escort? I think I am capable of going to Ba Sing Se by myself…"

"It was your mother's idea."

"Well sorry for taking precautions…"

"Okay…so is it someone around here escorting me?"

"No, you'll have to go to Kyoshi. You will meet your escort there. I'll send a messenger bird as soon as we are done here." Zhen explained.

"I'll start tonight then."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not that big a deal. It'll take a while to reach the city, so I need to get a good start. Besides, I have to meet my escort and that alone will take some time."

Tanna started putting his dishes away and grabbed the scroll when he was done with them. He then went to his room and grabbed a blue coat with a dragon design on the back of it and slung it over his shoulder. As he walked outside and stretched, a bird flew off with a letter in its beak. His mother ran behind her son and held on for a moment. Keota smiled as his boy just looked away from the affection.

"Alright Zhen. Let him go. He has a long trip ahead of him."

"Alright…be careful out there, Tanna."

"Got it…" Tanna said nonchalantly.

"And Tanna, use the wagon. Save some strain off your feet." Keota suggested.

"Okay…Thanks Dad."

The boy ran down the hill of his home and towards the stables to get two ostrich-horses. He then led them to a wagon that was a bit worn but still did the job. Tying some harnesses to the horses, he got them ready for the long journey. His father met him has he pulled the horses toward the long road ahead of him and gave him supplies.

"Tanna…don't make too much ruckus out there…"

"I AM your son."

"I know, your mother's worried about that." He chuckled. "Go on. And enjoy yourself. And be careful. The world is still healing from war. You never know what could happen out there."

"Yea. I'll remember that." He said as he got into his wagon. His father watched as the boy rode off into the night. Keota then walked home to his wife, quietly wishing good luck to his son as his rode off.

Tanna took the time to get some rest while the horses traded the road. After a few hours, he woke up and let his horses rest up. While they did, he went to a nearby river and practiced his bending forms. His execution was flawless. He had been doing it for so long that the movements were natural. He ended his session by wrapped water around his body before it turned to steam. He walked back to the wagon and relaxed on of his bags and went to sleep. As morning rose, the horses went on the move while their master slept. Soon, he woke up and watched the road as he traveled. Later in the day, he made it to the coast of a small island. He just sat there and waited, feeding his horses all the while. He even went to the ocean and got water, pulled the salt out to give them some fresh water. After about an hour of waiting, he saw someone coming towards him on a boat. It looked like one of the island's warriors. She had a long brown ponytail and was wearing white makeup. As she got closer to the shore, the young woman backed up a bit, and ran into a jump. Flipping gracefully through the air, she made a perfect landing on the beach before walking up to Tanna. She smiled as she got closer. The woman had been assigned specifically for this task. And it looked like she didn't mind at all either.

"Well, Hi there!" she said before jumping in front of him. "Aren't you the cutie? I guess I was lucky to be assigned to escort you."

"Uh huh…"

"Let me introduce myself. I am Ty Lee of the Kyoshi Warriors. It will be an honor to work with you." She bowed.

"Oh! Umm…My name is Tanna." He said as he thought. "You said your name was…Ty Lee? I feel as though I heard that name before."

"You…have?"

"Yeah…Anyway, we should be going. I trust you know where to—"

"Ba Sing Se….here we come!" she said as she grabbed the reins and snapped the horses to move.

"Hey! Those are mine!"

She giggled as he ran after her before slowing the horses down so he could climb in. He glared at her and she acted innocent.

"That's quite the way to start the job…"

"Yeah. It's good to have a bit of fun to start right?"

"Oh brother…"

Ty Lee smiled again as he rode off towards the capital. After a moment, she noticed Tanna giving quick glances at her.

"Aww, you really think I'm that cute?"

"I suppose you have your charm but…I was wondering if you could wipe that makeup off. It's a bit distracting. Besides, you could attract a lot of attention with that alone."

"I guess…or maybe you just want to see my face?"

"You done?" he asked blandly, even though he wanted to see.

"Okay, hold on then." She requested before getting a rag that she found in the supplies. She got it wet and wiped the white makeup off. After she was done, she turned around in a fashion of 'ta-da'. Tanna honestly did think she was cute. Though he wouldn't say anything. Did his mother set this up?

"It's…nice to have a pretty face around, I have to say."

"Oh, he called me pretty~!"

"Yes, Yes. Anyway, I really don't expect anything major happening on this trip, so just relax and soon you'll be back."

"Hmmm, I really don't mind. I liked Ba Sing Se when I was there last, though my departure could have ended better…"

"Is that right?"

Soon, the two starting talking about current events and other things, though Ty Lee left some details out. After speaking for a bit, the ride there got quiet. That is, until Ty lee heard something and pulled the reins.

"Hey…stay low…"

"Huh?"

"Just listen to me…stay low." She said as she climbed out of the wagon.

Tanna slowly did what she asked, though grabbed a satchel of water and slowly squeezed some in his mouth. Ty Lee got into a ready stance and as soon as she did, bandits ran out with weapons in hand. She quickly dispatched two of them with a variety of pressure point maneuvers that took away their chi temporarily. While she took care of the ones in the front, some found a way behind her, looking at her with lustful eyes. Tanna saw that opening and blew hot mist into the air around the wagon, confusing everyone. He then used the water in the air to make ice blades and started taking down the bandits' one at a time. They never stood a chance with his hostile advance. His water started to turn blood like after a while and soon, he melted the blades to water and pushed the mist away. Ty Lee stood in shock of the dead bandits as Tanna climbed the wagon and waited.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I do believe that was waterbending."

"But…I've never seen a waterbender…kill anyone…"

"You would be surprised by what a bender can do…let's go….don't be scared."

"I'm not scared…I'm just surprised…you took them out to fast in the mist…I'm impressed…" she said as she got in.

"Good. I thought you would have chickened out on me."

"I have seen worse…believe me."

"I can. Now shall we be on our way?"

"If you would."

The wagon rode off towards the city while the pair talked again. The young woman was amazed by this bender. She honestly had a thought come to mind.

_Where was he during the war?_


	2. To the Capital

A couple of days had gone by since Tanna had set out to the Earth Capital. After picking up his "escort", he thought it would be a simple ride down the road to get to the Earth King. He hoped it would be a quiet ride to his destination. But silence never did come so easily.

"I'm bored…."

"…."

"I'm hungry…"

"…."

"You're too quiet…."

"Hah…."

"Say something already."

Tanna just looked at the girl for a moment. She had been lying on her belly for a while, swinging her legs back and forth. It was no wonder that she was bored.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to talk to me, feed me, and end my boredom…"

"….Gah…you reminded me of someone I knew…" he mumbled while holding his head.

"Who?" she asked as she sprung up while he rubbed his temples. She went to his side and sat down.

"That wouldn't have mattered now. It was when I was a kid anyway."

Just then, Ty Lee's stomach growled lightly. She covered her belly in a fit of embarrassment. Tanna shook his head.

"I said I was hungry…"

"You do know those supplies are for both of us, right?"

"Oh…."

"….You didn't really stop eating for two days…right?"

"No, I just thought I had to sneak food…"

Tanna just kept quiet again….he didn't know whether to laugh or lecture her. She really was hyper right now.

"Just…go get something…."

"Yay!"

"Oh brother…"

Ty Lee went through one of the bags and pulled out some dried jerky. As she ate, she couldn't help wondering what she had seen a few days ago. She had seen waterbending before, but nothing like what he did. His intention was to end the fight, not simply disable the enemy. He looked fierce too. He was the total opposite of what he was now.

"Hey uh… Tanna was it? Umm…where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I had many teachers growing up…."

"Oh? Can I hear about one of them?" she smiled as she tried to make a conversation.

"….My father was my first teacher. He is a pretty powerful bender in his own right."

"Is that right? That sounds…a bit familiar…Oh yeah! Are you a nobleman or something?"

"Technically, yes. I am through my mother."

"Ah~! So I'm traveling with a nobleman. How charming!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

Tanna got quiet again as they passed a river nearby. He stopped the wagon and jumped out towards the water. As he got near the water, he started bending again.

"How about we take a break here?" he asked as he practiced.

"You…really like the water, huh?" Ty Lee asked before she walked towards him.

"I do, but so do most waterbenders. I just like getting some practice in."

"Really? I guess I'll just watch then." Ty Lee said as she got out of her armor and put her feet in the river. As she kicked the water around, she couldn't help but watch Tanna practice. She kept seeing him flow with his moves over and over. It was actually relaxing to watch. Tanna then started bending the water into the three basic forms of steam, ice and water again. He transitioned through every move with precision, seemingly dancing with the water. When he saw Ty Lee staring at his movements, he decided to splash her for the fun of it.

"Hey!"

"What? I thought you'd like a little splash."

Ty Lee smirked at his comment and jumped into the river, kicking water at Tanna with no real effect.

"Waterbender. Remember?"

"It was worth a shot. Got ya!" she shouted as she splashed the boy with water when he wasn't paying attention. Tanna blinked out of sheer surprise of what happened. The girl smiled before getting a wave of water crashing on her.

"Got you."

"…very funny…" she said as she squeezed the water out of her ponytail.

Tanna smiled as he pulled himself out of the water and used waterbending to pull Ty Lee out. He then headed for the wagon and waited for her.

"Aww…we have to go already? I just got you to stop being so serious."

"….we can relax a lot more after I deliver the message to the Earth King. My family owns a place in the upper ring. We could stay there for a bit."

"We?"

"….yes….we…."

"Aww. I think someone's falling for me~"

"….you like attention too much…I'm pretty sure you would say that to any guy who happened to look at you a certain way…."

"….how mean."

"So it is the truth then?"

"I can't help it. Guys just tend to….want to be around me…."

"It's because you're cute, spirited girl." He said bluntly.

"Wow! You actually gave me a compliment!"

"I'm just saying what I have noticed. I wouldn't read too hard into it."

"Uh-Huh. That's what they all say when they're stubborn." She said matter-of-fact like before sitting next to him like an heiress.

"Really?"

"Shall we be on our way then?" she asked like a noblewoman.

"I thought I was supposed to be escorted…" he chuckled.

As he started the wagon again, Ty Lee kept an eye out for bandits again. She didn't want to be shown up again by the person she was tasked to protect. But then again…he seemed like a powerful Bender. Why exactly did he need help again? She focused her eyes on Tanna for a moment. Even after the attack a few days prior, he seemed totally relaxed, though with a bit of focus showing on his face.

"Hey…aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"Those bandits….there may be more of them out there."

"True…but I have a graceful Kyoshi warrior to protect me."

"…you don't mean that…"

"Oh…? Why so serious all of the sudden…"

"I didn't do anything during the last encounter. You took them all out, by yourself even…"

"I see…"

Ty Lee thought for a moment.

"Why do you need an escort anyway? You seem more than able to take care of yourself."

"My mother wanted this. She had already arranged it before I left. Although it beats traveling alone, I'll admit."

"Hmm…so what now? Just keep following the road?"

"Well…I do know a quicker way to the city."

"Not the pass, I hope."

"No…the boats. There are ferries that bring people to Ba Sing Se all the time. Al we need to do is get on a ferry."

"So…we're heading to port then?"

"Now you're catching on." Tanna grinned.

"And what about the passports?"

"There should be some in our bags. Besides, I have been there before. If I say anything about my residency, they should let us in."

"How resourceful~"

"Oh stop that already…"

After a while, the duo finally found the ports that took people to the Earth Capital of Ba Sing Se. as they got out of the wagon and walked into the registry, some people noticed the young man being followed by the beautiful girl. Some of the young men didn't quite….like seeing that. One of the young men started pushing through the crowds to get closer to Ty Lee.

"Well, Hello there, pretty lady. How 'bout you come with me to Ba Sing Se and leave the dead weight behind?" the boy goaded.

"I'm sorry?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"I think you heard me. Ditch the loser over there and come with me."

"Hmm…you know…as nice as that _offer_ sounds, I do have a job to do. And I don't think my friend here likes being called a loser."

Tanna just kept a neutral face while his eyes gleamed a bit.

"Aww, what's he gonna do? Besides, I honestly don't think someone like him deserves your company." He said as he started flirting more.

Tanna looked above the boy and saw beast carrying vases of water. He smiled as he flicked his wrists and the vases fell over and drenched the charmer. The young man growled as a fish bounced off his head.

"What the- Who did that?"

"Perhaps something is telling you to back off with the flirting." Tanna smiled while walking towards a ferry. The boy growled and out of irritation, started lifting a rock in the air and before he threw it at Tanna, Ty Lee poked points in his arms and legs and made the chunk of earth fall to the ground along with the bender.

"You…"

"Well, I can't have you bring any harm to him. I'd get in trouble. Besides, he's taking me to the upper ring of the city. Where were you going to take me again?"

"….Okay that's it! Boys! Take out that Loser!"

Suddenly, Tanna was surrounded by Earthbenders. They had rocks as tall as them ready to throw, but as soon as they got ready, the girl flipped around them, striking points on their bodies and causing the rocks to fall. Tanna just watched for a moment.

"See? You got to protect me after all." He grinned before going to get a ferry.

"Only because you didn't do anything."

"I thought you could manage that. You're pretty quick. I almost didn't know where you were half of the time."

"Good, that means I'm doing my job then." She chirped.

"Well, as long as you feel better."

Soon, Tanna spoke with one of the passage vendors and got approved for transport into the city. His wagon and supplies were taken into the ferry while the duo was guided to the large boat. After a quick check, the ferry was off to Ba Sing Se. Tanna walked around the ship for a moment before going to his cabin. There, he found Ty Lee messing with some tiles of what looked like a game called Four Nations. It was played like dominoes. She looked up and smiled at her watcher's interest.

"Do…you know how to play this game?" she asked.

"I haven't seen this in a while. I know how to play but…"

"Then play with me!" she stated as she set up an initial tile.

"Heh…Okay then."

Ty Lee started the game after Tanna took the tiles he wanted. After a few exchanges, the game slowed down for a moment. Tanna had one tile left and it was Ty Lee's move. She watched the boy's eyes for a second, trying to see if the next moved to be made would be the wisest one. She placed an Avatar/Fire tile. Tanna had a Water/Water tile. He couldn't make a move.

"Aw…well that sucks…you win."

"Yay me!"

"Yeah, Yeah. You got me."

"You went easy on me…I wanna go again."

"Alright…"

They set up again and after a brief pause, Tanna lost again. This time even quicker.

"I won!"

"….err. Once more!"

After setting up again, Ty Lee ended the game after about four moves. Tanna flopped over and laughed a bit.

"I am so glad I didn't make any bets."

"Hmmm. You laughed…that's a good sign."

"Oh come on. I am a human after all."

"You sure about that?" she teased.

"Ha-ha. You're funny…"

"Sorry…hey what else do we have to play?" she asked as she looked around. She soon found an old round table and a stack of tiles. She rolled the table out and placed the tiles on it.

"Is this a Paisho Table?"

"Now this is something I'm good at!" Tanna sprung up.

"But…I don't remember how to play…"

"It's okay. I'll refresh you. Let's see…first you—"

Tanna started showing Ty Lee how Paisho was played, although some parts still confused her. Soon they were just playing games for the rest of the trip. The next night, the ferry finally made port with the city. Ty Lee was asleep after playing with some of the younger children that day. Tanna started noticing people leaving the boat and shook the girl awake. She groaned a bit before waking up, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out.

"Let's go. We're here."

"Already…? Can I have a few more minutes…?"

"Hah…"

Tanna saw that most of his things were headed to the upper ring ahead of him. He grinned before deciding to pick up Ty Lee and carry her bridal style out of the ferry. Needless to say, she was a bit surprised at the sudden pull before her weight got distributed in his arms. They felt warm, those arms of his. She started falling asleep again. Tanna walked out the boat and towards the trains. Some of the older citizens saw the pair and smiled. They looked like a young couple. As he got on the train, he gently placed the girl in an empty seat while he sat next to her. She actually reached out for his arm again after a pause. He shook his head again before warming his arm up again. Soon they got to the upper ring of the city and Tanna carried her to the house that his family owned. His wagon was already there and the Ostrich-Horses were already resting after a long trek. Tanna opened the door to the house and closed it behind him. After looking around for a second, he found a room for the girl and placed her in the bed, tucking her in a bit before she wrapped the blanket around herself. He then went to the living room, where he saw a Guan Dao hanging on wall. The weapon had a dragon styled head that seemed to exhale the sharp blade. The shaft had jade designs etched along the pole. At the other end was a sharp knife. Tanna looked at the weapon for a second before bowing to it and letting a tear escape his ducts.

"Dear Uncle….it is good to see your symbol again…" he muttered before heading to bed. They had finally made it to Ba Sing Se.

Morning had come quickly for Tanna. As the sun rose, he started getting ready to meet with the King. As he was about to bathe, he heard someone already splashing around in there. Ty Lee must have gotten up early too. He couldn't help but watch her silhouette as she washed up. She did have a beautiful figure, to say the least. He shook his head again before heading towards the gardens behind the house. He started practicing his forms again. Tanna then looked around to make sure no one was around before he exhaled a white hot flame from his mouth. He started to firebend while remaining in a tranquil state. As he practiced, he decided to bend both elements. One arm was wrapped in water; the other had a white flame streaming out from the fist. He bended those elements equally, displaying skill with both styles. After he was done practicing, he pulled the elements toward him and made them spin into the symbol of Yin and Yang. He smiled as he calmed himself and turned around. He saw Ty Lee trying to hide behind the door.

"You can come out, you know."

"Tanna…you bent….two elements…"

"Yeah."

"How…can you bend…?"

"Fire from my mother. Water from my father. I've always been able to do it. I don't quite know how but…."

"Maybe you're special." She grinned as she got closer. Her hair was still a bit wet. She hadn't braided it yet, so it lay free, all the way down to her hips. She must have found some clothes left in the house. She was wearing a jade dress with a bit of a slit on both sides of the garment. She even found a gold necklace that want with the dress. She looked….dazzling.

_Wow…_

"What? Oh, do you like it? I just found this in the closet in my room. I thought it looked cute. What do you think?" she grinned.

"It…wow…umm….Yeah, I like it." He said a bit flustered.

Ty Lee smiled as she walked past him, giving off a scent of cherry blossoms. She sat in the garden to start putting her long hair into a side braid. She noticed him keeping an eye on her for a bit longer than usual and grinned again. "I'll have to remember this~"

Tanna refocused and went to take a bath. As he soaked a bit, he started thinking about his meeting with the King. Even though it was just him handing a letter over, it was still a bit nerve racking. He bent the water in the bath to relax. After washing up, he dried off by pulling the water off and got dressed in more noble attire. He couldn't help but smile at the girl in the garden. She seemed…more relaxed, more than usual anyway, ever since they got here. He went to the Guan Dao again and bowed to it before headed towards the Palace. As he went towards the large structure, he saw one or two other messengers descend the stairs. They looked like typical messengers. Well at least he would meet the king. Tanna finally made it to the Earth King's door before a guard walked up to him to check him out. After seeing who he was, he pushed the doors open with bending and bowed to Tanna, giving permission to enter. He walked towards the throne and as he did, he saw someone speaking with the King. It looked like an Air Nomad. He wore yellow and orange robes and what looked like a necklace with the symbol of….the Airbenders? So this was the child that defeated Ozai. This was the Avatar. He watched for a moment before the Avatar bowed and started to part ways with the king. As he walked past Tanna, the Avatar accidently bumped against him and that triggered a vision. He saw a great blue dragon with fiery white eyes fly into the heavens to meet up with a giant snake. The two beasts twirled around each other before the snake spat energy out of its mouth. The dragon shot flames to counter before exhaling hot steam from its nostrils. The Avatar took a double-take at the boy before heading out of the palace. He decided to wait outside of the building to meet with him. Tanna bowed when he got to the Earth King.

"Good Morning, Your Excellency. I have been sent by my family in the Shu Jing Province to deliver a report on our home."

"Ha-ha. Calm yourself, young man. I knew that you were coming. Your father sent a messenger bird before you arrived. You may deliver the report." The Earth King stated with a grin.

The boy calmly went up to him and handed the report over then quickly backed up and bowed. The king looked the report over and smiled.

"It seems as though your home is doing well. I am glad to hear that everything is going well there. May I ask, how is your family?"

"Well—"

Tanna began speaking with the Earth King about his family and then on some current events. It appeared that The King was trying to connect with his people, seeing as how his family failed to really do that in one hundred years. After a lengthy conversation, the boy was dismissed from the Palace and headed back to the house. As he headed down the steps, he saw the bald monk starting to follow him with a grin.

"Hey there, I wanted to speak with you. My name is Aang."

"Huh…the Avatar wants to speak with me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You seem like an interesting person."

"Is that right? Well, it would be rude to not introduce myself. I am Tanna."

"Nice to meet you. Say, Tanna, have we met before?"

"I really doubt that. I would remember seeing an airbender."

"Hmm…I feel as though I had seen you before…."

"Well…Can't help you there."

"Hmm…"

Tanna started to walk off and Aang followed after on an air scooter. The boy grinned at Tanna as he rode beside him.

"Perhaps you could show me where you are staying. I feel as though we were meant to meet."

"….If you really want to…follow me…" Tanna said neutrally.

Tanna led Aang back to where he was staying. It took a moment for Aang to realize…

"Wow, you live just down the road from us."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Yeah, we live right there." He pointed. "Why don't you come meet my friends?"

"Why are you insisting on this again?"

"I really don't know…I just feel like I need to know who you are…"

"Okay, Okay…when should I come by?"

"As soon as you can. I'll be waiting for you!" he shouted as he rode his ball back to his home.

Tanna walked into his house and saw Ty Lee reading up on current events. She…was starting to become a distraction….to say the least. She looked up at him again and grinned.

"So…mission complete right? Now I have to bring you home?"

"Naw…I'm staying here for a while. Good to get away from the village. You can go if you want."

"No~. The mean bandits might hurt me if I'm on my own." She joked.

"Oh please."

"So does that mean I can stay here?"

"If you want."

"Don't try anything funny when I sleep…"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Ty Lee pouted playfully before placing the scroll she was reading down.

"So, What now, Chief?"

"I'm….actually going to meet with the…Avatar…"

"Wow! You ran into the Avatar in the Palace. Who would have guessed that, huh? Can I come?"

"Do as you wish. Though I would appreciate the company."

"Okay then!"

She ran up to him and hooked her arm into his and held on.

"Shall we be on our way?"

"Whatever, Princess…"

"Aw~. You called me Princess~"

"You done?"

"Nope!"

Tanna soon headed for the Avatar's home with Ty Lee holding onto his arm. After a few moments of a quiet stroll, Ty Lee let go of Tanna walked behind him. He was a little thrown off by her suddenly letting go, but he dismissed it. Before he knocked on the door, he looked back at Ty Lee. She grinned again before giving a bit of a frown.

"I….guess I'll…head back to your home…until you…"

"Hoh no. You're coming with me. I don't know these people…"

"But…"

"I said you're coming with me." He stated before pulling her to his side. She had to catch herself a bit. He knocked once and then a brown skinned young man with a wolf tail opened the door. The men stared at each other before the young man looked behind him.

"Aang? Why is there a random guy at our door?"

The boy quickly ran to the door in a flash.

"He's not random. He's the person I was telling you all about." Aang explained.

"Right…you know, I realized you've had visions before but, how did this guy trigger it?"

"I triggered a vision?" Tanna asked.

"Sure did. Lemme introduce you. Sokka, this is Tanna. Tanna, Sokka."

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"There are a few others here. One of my teachers, Toph. I think she's resting up. And I was practicing with Katara…"

"Katara?"

"He means my sister…she's a waterbender…probably the greatest _normal_ one in the world….wait…is that Ty Lee?"

"Oh! Hi Sokka!"

"You two know each other?" Tanna questioned.

"Yeah, we go back a bit, don't we, Sokka?"

"….no comment."

"In any case, the greatest waterbender, huh? I really want to test that…"

"You're a waterbender too?" Sokka inquired.

"That's right…"

"Wow! Really? Mind showing me something? I'm technically still in training…"

"What makes you think I'm any good?"

"I don't know. But we won't know until we find out."

"Where is this…Katara?"

"In the gardens, behind the house." Aang explained as he led him.

"Why did you let me into your house…?"

"I'm pretty sure I've answered a similar question to this before."

"Okay, Okay…what are you going to do Ty Lee?"

"Hmm, I guess I'll look around. Maybe later I'll see if you got pummeled. I know how Katara fights."

"Hmm…"

Aang guided Tanna to the gardens where Katara was still practicing her forms. She wore a blue and green waterbender's garb and was doing a rather basic move, the water whip. Tanna just sat down and watched her form. She knew what she was doing, he'd give her that much. Aang walked up to her.

"Katara, there is someone I wanted to you meet. This is the guy I told you about. The man that gave me a vision."

Katara stopped what she was doing for a moment and looked over her shoulder.

"I didn't think you would bring him here, Aang…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he probably has other things to do, for one."

"No…Actually I don't." Tanna interrupted.

Katara's eyes went slant after he spoke.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"

"…I am Tanna…"

"And why are you here?"

"Well, I've heard from your brother that you are the most powerful waterbender in the world…I wanted to test that."

"Really?" she said unimpressed.

"Yup..."

"Hmmm…" Katara started looking of Tanna for a second. "Okay, fine. This can be part of Aang's lesson."

"I see…well…" Tanna started as he sprung up. "Let's get started."

"Don't run off crying when you lose!"

"That won't happen…"

Katara pulled some water from the pond and sent a wave at Tanna. He just stood there and exhaled, freezing the wave just before it hit him. Katara was actually thrown off by the counter. He then formed the ice into water again and spun around to shoot hot water at Katara. She caught it and spun to shoot ice. Exchanges kept going for a moment before Katara took it up a notch. She pulled as much water around her as she could and bent the water into an octopus shape. Tanna nodded and backed up for a moment. He pulled some water and made it spiral around him like a serpent. Using their "beasts", the benders attacked when possible. Katara was actually started to lose balance in the fight due to the serpent's quick and hard strikes. She changed her strategy up again. She pulled a bit of water from the octopus and made two water whips. She then exhaled hard to blow icy mist at Tanna. Tanna pulled his water into a frozen blade and blew cold air as well. The mixing vapors started turning into an ice wall that keep growing until they both stopped. Tanna smiled while Katara was getting slightly annoyed. She was competitive and was sure about her skill with her bending art. Yet, it seemed as though this boy was…playing with her. She bent water through the wall at shot it at Tanna, only for him to turn it into mist in midair. Katara rushed him into the mist and started attacking with her whips. He dodged and kept parrying with an additional frost blade. They kept exchanging blows in the mist before it got quiet again. As the mist cleared up, Tanna was over Katara's body with a group of icicles above her. She had a flurry of ice needles around both of them. They just stared at each other, panting from that little match.

"You…You're not bad at all…." She started between breathes.

"Not too shabby yourself…"

Both of them dropped their weapons of ice and made them flow into the pond. Tanna got off of the girl and helped her up.

"But you know…I went easy on you…" Tanna grinned.

"I'm sorry…?"

"Yup. Though I did have some fun. At least you could fight back a bit."

"…you cocky…if it were a full moon…"

"I would have an advantage as well, you know…"

"Not…like me…"

"You sure about that now?"

Aang grinned at the display he saw. Tanna had clearly displayed mastery over Waterbending.

"Wow. I didn't quite expect that. Katara, you still look a bit out of breath…" he teased…

"Oh…enough, Aang." She said a bit flustered. "Okay, fine, so he can hold his own. I didn't see him help save the world."

"Hmmm….true…I wasn't there…."

"Oh…sorry."

"So you didn't get involved with the war at all?"

"I…don't want to talk about that…okay?"

"Okay…sorry Tanna." Aang bowed.

"That isn't nesses—"

Just then, a large explosion was heard from the outer wall. Aang quickly took to the skies above to see what was happening. When he flew back down, he looked at Katara for a moment before heading out of the city. Katara looked at Tanna for a moment.

"You know, you said you held back before. Mind showing me what you could really do then?"

"An attack on the Earth Capital then….?"

"Yes…"

Aang flew ahead with an earthbender riding the earth below him and Sokka along with other girl who looked like a Kyoshi warrior following. Many other benders and soldiers went to defend their home. Katara started off before looking at Tanna again.

"Are you going to help?"

"I really don't think I have much choice. Of course, I'll help." He said as he ran ahead. As he ran past Ty Lee, he beckoned her to come along. She quickly got up from what she was doing and ran beside him. Katara ran opposite her and went to catch up with everyone else.

_Tanna…command the spirit within you…..Roar, Blue Dragon!_

Meanwhile, outside of the walls, an older man with a mustache wearing bronze robes and a long ponytail watched as his men attacked the walls. The soldiers were of all breeds, men who knew nothing but war. He gave them purpose, but he had something else planned entirely…and it involved the Avatar…


End file.
